


Me arrancaría la piel

by redkakumei



Category: Perception - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkakumei/pseuds/redkakumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel escribe sobre la mirada de Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me arrancaría la piel

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble escrito para Gala_MD.

x  
Recuerdo cómo me miraba cada día desde la segunda fila. Nunca la primera, no quería ser demasiado obvia. Intentaba morder un lápiz o fingir que miraba sus notas pero siempre podía sentir su mirada de admiración, pendiente de cada palabra que decía. Estaba acostumbrado a las miradas femeninas pero la suya era especial: admiraba mi intelecto, mi ingenio, mis peculiaridades.

 

xx  
Escribir, escribir, escribir, escribir. ¿Para qué? "Desahógate. Aclárate. Ordénate".  
1\. Me miraba con admiración.  
2\. Ya no lo hacía.

 

xxx  
Hoy te tengo que hablar a ti y pedirte perdón por haberte utilizado para satisfacer mi ego. Aparentemente eso es lo que hice alentándote a venir a mi despacho y a mis conferencias y a las presentaciones de mis libros. Porque me gustaba cómo me mirabas. Y ahora me siento culpable por haberte utilizado y por eso

 

xxxx  
Es curioso cómo podemos saberlo todo sobre el cerebro, el pensamiento, la mente… y aún así ser capaces de negarnos ese conocimiento.  
1\. Sé que esto es sólo un papel.  
2\. Sé que es sólo para mí.  
3\. Sé que lo que escriba ya es real en mi mente.  
4\. ¿Para qué escribir?

 

xxxxx  
Claro que dejé de ser consultor. Las miradas de los demás no me importaban, sólo la tuya. Te fuiste y te abrieron los ojos y has vuelto y me ves. Por primera vez, me ves de verdad.

 

xxxxxx  
Es irónico cómo cuanto más me esforzaba por esconderte las voces, por fingir ser normal, más podías verme.  
1\. Me mirabas con admiración.  
2.  
3\. Ya no lo hacías.

 

xxxxxxx  
Me quemaste. Me quemas. Me quemas en la piel y en los ojos y en las manos, porque me miras, me miras y no lo soporto.

 

xxxxxxxx  
Odio. Desprecio. Enfermo. Podría aguantarlo. Lo preferiría. Pero no… no así.

 

xxxxxxxxx  
Ya no hay nada que esconder porque hoy lo has descubierto todo, el último secreto que me quedaba, la última esperanza de recuperar tu mirada, y he sentido ganas de arrancarme la piel porque me quemaba y siempre he estado preparado para las reacciones, para que la gente me considere alguien peligroso, que no me comprendan, estoy preparado para explicarme y defenderme pero me arrancaría la piel si así consiguiera que nomemirarasconesalástima. Comosifueraunperritoapaleado. Unniñoperdidoenelsupermercado.

No puedo respirar.

 

xxxxxxxxxx  
Te crees que me voy a romper. Crees que ando enamorado de ti como un adolescente ex-drogadicto al que si le rompes el corazón sólo le quedará volver a caer. Finges que no vienes de una cita y evitas mi mirada y me miras de reojo como asegurándote de que me duele. De que no.

A veces… A veces desearía poder borrarte con pastillas.


End file.
